<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex and Ethan Babysit Gorf for the day! by Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883027">Alex and Ethan Babysit Gorf for the day!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656/pseuds/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656'>Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ethan and Alex Series - Swirlseypop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Frogs, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656/pseuds/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Ethan decide to take care of Gorf for the day. But Gorf acts stranger then usual and its up to Ethan and Alex to find out why that is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Gorf, Ethan/Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alex and Ethan Babysit Gorf for the day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,this is my very first time writing fan fiction so sorry if it comes out bad! This is just a short story I thought of cause I was bored! Hope you Enjoy! (Also,if you are a fan of Swirlseypops Work,just follow her Instagram and Twitter!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Great day for Ethan to hang out with his Best Friend Alex,they were best friends since like,forever and they always hanged out at each others houses,more so Alex's. Alex's parents were at work so it was just me,him and.....Gorf. To say the least,Ethan doesn't know why Alex named him that and also why every time I stay at Alex's place,we have to 'take care of Gorf'.   But I just ignored it as I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity,Alex finally opened the door with a huge smile on his face. </p><p>Alex: "Oh, hey Ethan! How have you been for the past week?"</p><p>Ethan: "Dude, you asked the same question when I was at your house 2 days ago...and its Friday."</p><p>Alex: "Ohh, I forgot, well are you gonna come inside or what? We need to take care of Gorf!"</p><p>Ethan: "Can't you take care of Gorf by yourself? Cause I'm pretty sure he's Your Pet."</p><p>Alex: "HES MORE THAN A PET ETHAN!!!! He's like my bestfriend like you are! Except he's a Frog-person and your a Non-Frog person. Anyways, this time I NEED YOU to help me babysit Gorf!!"</p><p>Ethan: "But why exactly should I help you with this? What makes this time different?"</p><p>As Ethan said that, they both see a Green blur quickly pass by them and it headed to the Kitchen.</p><p>Ethan: "Uh...Alex..."</p><p>Alex: "...Yeah Ethan?"</p><p>Ethan: "What the hell was that?"</p><p>Alex: " Um..I can e"-C R A S H!!!</p><p>Ethan and Alex hear a Plate smash and they quickly run to the kithen. Then they see Gorf jumping around breaking plates and mugs.</p><p>Ethan: "ALEX! WHY THE HELL IS GORF JUMPING THIS FAST!?!?!"</p><p>Alex: "Ok,so basically I was feeding him and I accidentally gave him that white Powder that makes you hyper..."</p><p>Ethan: "YOU FED HIM SUGAR!?!?"</p><p>Alex: "Well...not what I was thinking, but sure, sugar."</p><p>While Ethan and Alex were arguing for 5 minutes, Gorf left the kitchen and went to Alex's room to destroy more stuff.</p><p>Alex: "Ah shit,where did he go?"</p><p>Ethan : "Well, it depends, were did you leave the sugar at?"</p><p>Alex: "...On my Bed..."</p><p>Ethan: *Facepalms "You gotta be fucking kidding Alex."</p><p>Alex: "Sorry, but I had to leave it on my bed cause I had to call you over to help me deal with him, but I guess you can't help."</p><p>Ethan: "Alex, Shut up"</p><p>Alex: " I'm sorry that I gave him that 'Sugar' substance but I thought frogs couldn't get hyper in the first place."</p><p>Ethan: "Alex..." </p><p>Alex: "I guess I'll just tell my parents to get rid of Gorf if he can't be fixed!"</p><p>Ethan: "ALEX!!!!" Ethan slaps His face 3 times and <br/>wipes his tears away.</p><p>Ethan: "You hear that?"</p><p>Alex: "...Yeah, He's not wrecking my room anymore!"</p><p>Ethan: "Yeah, that means you try to pick him up and put him in his little frog bed, ok?"</p><p>Alex: *Sniff "..Alright,I'll do that."</p><p>Alex then proceeds to his room gently picking up Gorf and laying him on his Froggy Bed. Ethan then comes in and grabs a broom and starts cleaning up Gorfs mess.</p><p>Alex: "Ah, what an Angel he is when he takes a nap, Ethan!!!"</p><p>Ethan: "I'm right here you know."</p><p>Alex: "Ik silly but come over here and look at Gorf sleeping!"</p><p>Ethan comes over and sees Gorf sleeping silently with a tiny blanket and a tiny hat.</p><p>Ethan: "Eh, it kinda adorable, but Alex, I have a Question."</p><p>Alex: "Yes Ethan?"</p><p>Ethan: " I may be wrong on this but I believe you gave Gorf Cocaine,not Sugar."</p><p>Alex: "Uh.....why would you assume that...Ethan?"</p><p>Ethan: " Well,since you not only left your 'Sugar' in your room, you also left your phone here too. I looked through it cause I saw you were texting Lukas about getting this White Powder substance from him."</p><p>Alex: " Well, yeah he gave me sugar."</p><p>Ethan: "...Alex...he clearly gave you Cocaine,it even says Cocaine on the bag!"</p><p>Alex: "I couldn't even read that, he has Horrific Hand-writting!!! Plus,he could of mistaken cocaine for sugar!"</p><p>Ethan: "Alex,no, this is Cocaine he gave you...he just tricked you."</p><p>Alex: " Damnit!!! I payed like,10 Dollars for that bag too!!!"</p><p>Ethan: " In that case,you got scammed Alex..."</p><p>Alex: "Well, at least I learned today that you never get Sugar from Lukas! Or else it will actually be Cocaine!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"</p><p>Ethan: ".....Um...I'm just gonna go home now.....see you at school Alex..."</p><p>Ethan leaves Alex's House and starts walking home</p><p>Ethan: "What a fucking weirdo...but, he's my weirdo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>